(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a chair equipped with supporter for shoulder, and more particularly, it relates to a chair equipped with supporter for shoulder which can obtain an effect of attitude remedy by reducing the pressure applied to the spine and by inducing an upright attitude of erecting the waist vertically through the supporter for shoulder which is connected to the hip supporter through the base and which comprises the supporter for armpit provided above the supporter, in addition, which can maximize the effect of attitude remedy by solving the problems of inconvenience or avoidance by distributing the load so as to reduce the tired feeling which inevitably occurs in case of leaning on the supporter for shoulder through the supporter for arm provided below, and in particular, below at the outside of the supporter for armpit for long time, and furthermore, which can maximize convenience and enable the multi-purpose use by selecting the use and non-use of the supporter for arm or the supporter for shoulder through the direction change through up-down or forward-rearward direction rotation of the supporter for arm or through the folding of the supporter for armpit of the supporter for shoulder through the rotation shaft.
(b) Background Art
In general, the spine disk patient, the handicapped person, the children and the student have difficulty in sitting at the chair in a regular attitude in a conventional chair so that various special chairs have been suggested.
There is a laid-open patent 10-2013-0141827 the title of which is “an auxiliary back supporter removably attached to a chair” as a technology related to the special chair.
This prior art technology suggests the auxiliary back supporter removably attached to a chair which has a mounting stand which can be mounted on a back supporter of the chair, wherein a pair of support plates which are separated to left and right sides are formed in front of the mounting stand so as to support the back of the user, the one pair of support plates are combined with each mounting stand so as to support the back of the user to suit the body shape by the elastic action of the elastic means so as to maintain the correct attitude to suit the body shape of the user even at the conventional chair and support the back of the user regardless of the body condition of the user or the angle of the leaning.
However, the above prior art technology relates to the auxiliary back supporter provided at the chair to remedy the attitude of the user and has a problem in that the person such as the spinal disk patient who has difficulty in seating in regular attitude can be biased forward so as to cause an accident of falling down.
In addition, there is a registered utility 20-0270421 the title of which is “a chair for remedying the spine” as a prior art technology.
This prior art technology suggests the chair for remedying the spine in which a pair of vertical through holes parallel to each other are formed at the back supporter, an air spring erected vertically the lower end of which is supported at the left plate and a height adjustment means constituted by a transverse supporter to both ends of which combination tools are provided and fixed are mounted at the upper end of the air spring, and the end of supporter frame supporting the spine supporter below both ends of which the supporter of arm pits are provided ate fixed at each combination tool.
However, the above prior art technology also does not have a device which supports the breasts but fixes by supporting only both armpits, and has a problem in that in case the user is biased forward, it can cause an accident of falling down.
Furthermore, there is a laid-open patent 10-2012-0000763 the title of which is “a system of activating the blood circulation and building up a habit of regular attitude”.
This prior art technology relates to the system of activating the blood circulation and building up a habit of regular attitude in which the activity of the brain becomes vigorous so as not to be sleepy and increase the ability to concentrate by making the blood circulation of the physical body smooth under the condition of sitting at the chair and making mentally comfortable so as to relieve the stress and tiredness and building up a habit of correct attitude in daily life, and in particular, suggests a technology comprising a jacket which is put on the upper body of the user, a longitudinal belt section which is sewed to the jacket in longitudinal direction and supporting the load of the physical body, and a transverse belt section which is fixed to the shoulder section of the jacket and is connected to the longitudinal belt section and is sewed to the upper breast-tie supporting the load upward and the jacket in transverse direction and adjusts the pressure strength of the upper body by having at least one selected from Velcro, button and buckle, so as to present effects of activating the blood circulation and promoting the recovery from tiredness and preventing the sleepiness and raising the concentration and judgment under the condition of mental peace while sitting on the chair regardless of time and place, and of rapidly processing the reflex motion and the rapid connection motion by making the motion of waist smooth by distributing the weight of the upper half body concentrated on the waist, and of protecting the health and preventing the trivial diseases by building up the habit of correct attitude easily alone without the aid of others with small cost.
However, the above prior art technology remedies the attitude of the user by wearing the jacket and fixing it through the upper part and the fixing section of the installation place, and can have problems in that separate fixing means shall be provided since it is of the manner of fixing to the chair, vehicle or the like through the fixing section, and it can cause inconvenience according to the wearing of the jacket, and cannot present stable feeling due to loosening or tightness according to the physical constitution.
In addition, there is a laid-open patent 10-2010-0089001 the title of which is “a chair and a chair auxiliary tool” as a prior art technology.
This prior art technology suggests a chair comprising an auxiliary supporter for head/back, a head supporting means attached to the auxiliary supporter for head/back, and an arm supporting means attached to the auxiliary supporter for head/back, so as to maintain the head and back in a correct attitude in case of raising the head/back upright or lowering the head/back.
However, the prior art technology is to remedy and fix the attitude of the spine disk patient, and has an effect of correcting the attitude, however, has a problem in that the cost is increased due to the complication of the structure and it does not support the waist entirely but only supports the shoulder so that the user feels inconvenience.